Who Will Save You Now?
by CreekerStylerandK2er
Summary: "Stan, please... live... like you..." Stan's in anguish over his friend's death. Will he... use the gun? Rated T for Attempted Suicide


_Welcome to my first ever fanfic for South Park! This is a songfic for Les Friction - Who Will Save You Now. Please play the song in the background as you read this fic. Pairings: Implied Style, Creek. WARNING: Don't read if you hate angst, drama, and attempted suicide. Anyway, please R/R and enjoy!_

* * *

**(Start Song Here - 0:00)**

_**Prologue**_

"Please… Stan… live." Kyle choked out, a knife impaled in his chest.

"No, Kyle, no, no, please don't die on me…" Stan choked out.

"Stan, please… live like… you…" Kyle exhaled, for the last time in his life…

"No…"

* * *

**(0:39)**

_Present Day_

"Kyle… come back…" Stan whispered as he clutched his bed.

"Stanley! Come down for breakfast this instant!" Sharon Marsh cried out to him as she climbed up the stairs.

"Stanley?" Sharon asked. "Stanley, you can't keep on reminiscing about Kyle. I know you two were…close, but he's just…gone. You have to let go."

"Alright, mom, I'll be right down."

From his closet, Stan pulls out a loaded handgun. He's kept it that way since Kyle passed away, from a robbery attempt gone wrong.

"_**Tell the world I'll survive…"**_

Stan sighs and puts it back in it's hiding spot. He can't bring himself to do it, yet. For Kyle.

"_**Tell the world I'll survive…"**_

He didn't know why, he couldn't stop thinking about Kyle. He thought he'd move on by now, but… some things you can't move on from.

"_**Tell the world I'm alive…"**_

If only Kyle was here. If only he could see him one last time.

"_**Tell the world I'll survive…"**_

Everyone remembered Kyle's death. Cartman didn't rag on everyone as much, and when he did, it wasn't as hurtful as before the death. Craig and Tweek became noticeably closer, with Craig constantly reassuring Tweek he wouldn't meet such a death. Everyone looked at him with pity for his loss, which annoyed him.

"_**I want you to know…"**_

Stan never listened in class nowadays. His originally average grades plummeted to near-failing, but he didn't care. He missed Kyle's gentle voice, his 24/7 tutoring, his… basically everything…

"_**All is blacked out but continues to grow…"**_

Counsellors. Doctors. Psychologists. No one could save him. His friends had grown distant, even Kenny sadly avoiding him.

"_**I need you to see… Nothing can change unless you believe…"**_

Before Stan went home, he always stopped by the graveyard. Passing by several graves, he finally found the one he was looking for - Kyle's grave. He was suddenly racked with sobs, crying over the grave.

Like he did every day.

"_**I won't let it go… I'll stick to the plan, deep in the throws…"**_

"_**I won't let it go… I'll fight to the end, and then you will know…"**_

Stan often contemplated suicide. Each time, he let it go, thinking about Kyle's instruction to live his life his way, but it was getting harder. Much harder.

"_**Who will save you now… Who will save you now…"**_

"_**Tell the world I'll survive…"**_

Every day, he picked up the gun. The safety button had worn out over months of continuous sliding. He had practically memorised how to cock and load the gun. And every day he put it back down. Waiting for the day.

"_**Who will save you now… Who will save you now…"**_

Did he have feelings for Kyle? No one knew, not even himself. He always considered himself to be extremely good friends with Kyle? Or was it something more?

This time it was surprisingly easy to pick up the gun, to slide the safety into ARMED. He knew that once he cocked the gun and fired it to his temple, he would die. Meet Kyle.

"_**Alone with this vision, alone with this sound."  
**_

He always dreamed about him. Same nightmare, every day.

_**"Alone with my dreams that I carry around..."**_

Always with him. No stop.

_**"I will not take from you and you will not owe..."  
**_

_**"I will protect you from the fire below... "**_

No one at justice that made it worse.

_**"It's not in my mind, it's here at my side..."**_

He got off his bed and onto his computer. He wrote goodbye messages to everyone that he knew - yes, even Cartman. Everyone deserved a goodbye.

_**"Go tell the world that I'm still alive..."**_

Sometimes, he thought he felt Kyle's presence. Sometimes, he felt truly alone, Which was true? He would never know.

_**"Alone with this vision. Alone and blind."  
**_

_**"Go tell the world that I'm still alive."**_

_**"Alone with this vision. Alone and blind."**_

_**"Go tell the world that I'm still alive."**_

He was ready.

"_**Who will save you now? Who will save you now?"**_

File saved. Put computer into sleep mode. He hoped that if someone wanted to "investigate his cause of death", they'd see the messages and pass them down.

"_**Tell the world I'll survive..."**_

Gun cocked and loaded. He knew that a little pressure on the trigger would kill him.

_**"Who will save you now? Who will save you now?"**_

"Kyle, here I come."

_**"Tell the world... I'm alive..."**_

He raised the gun to his temple, finger on the trigger. He closed his eyes… and thought of Kyle's last moments.

"_**I will not take from you, and you will not owe." (x2)  
**_

"_Stan, please live … like … you…"_

"_**I will protect you from the fire below." (x2)  
**_

He hoped his friends, family and everyone he knew would forgive him.

"_**Alone with this vision, alone and blind…"**_

He thought he heard the window open, but he didn't care. He was ready to pull the trigger in 3… 2… 1…

"_**Go tell the world that I'm still alive!"**_

"STOP!"

Boom.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

He looked up. Kyle had shoved the gun away from his temple and into the wall, creating a large hole.

"Kyle…? How?"

"God gave me my wish… to live with you."

The two hugged, seemingly forever. Stan cried into Kyle's shoulder. "I thought… you were dead…?" "Apparently, with Kenny's help, and yes he's immortal like he says, I was allowed another shot at life."

"How are we going to explain this?"

"I dunno, but… I love you, Stan."

"Me too, Kyle… Me too."

That moment would last forever.

* * *

_So, how'd you like it? As I said, please R/R. I need my constructive criticism ;) Anyway, see ya until next time,__** CreekerStylerandK2er** out.  
_


End file.
